Sisterhood
by Roguepen
Summary: Ginny did not know how easily and mundanely bonds of sisterhood could start.


Sisterhood

* * *

Bookshop

The first time Ginny had met Hermione Granger was at the bookshop when her family went to get their books for the coming school year. She fidgeted as she looked around for any sign of Harry, who had gotten lost in the floo network and was hopefully somewhere nearby.

Hermione bustled in from the street; there was really no other way to describe the Hermione moved. Her mind moved a mile a minute and the rest of her seemed to struggle to keep up on occasion. Ginny grinned; the extra brainpower was definitely kept in her bushy brown hair.

"Has there been any sign of him?" Hermione asked as she peered around the bookshop, trying to see through the crowd of people here for Lockhart's book signing.

"No sign of him," Ron replied as he took another look around the bookshop. "Mum and dad and looking outside for any sign of him. They think he went a few fireplaces too far."

"I hope he hasn't gone to far."

"Harry will be fine," Ron said, "He'll find his way here and we'll have a good laugh about it."

Ginny moved to stand next to her brother and his friend and stuck her hand out. "I'm Ginny, Ron's sister."

Hermione looked a bit taken about by the sudden pronouncement before composing herself for a response. "It's nice to meet you Ginny. Ron says you're starting at Hogwarts this year."

Ginny nodded, barely able to contain her excitement as she bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet. She had wanted to go to Hogwarts since Bill left, considering she tried to hide in his truck before the left for the train station to see him off.

"What's it like? Did you get lost on the moving staircase? Can you tell me what happened last year with the philosopher's stone? Ron's really bad at explaining it. He gets fuzzy on the details after the chess match."

"I was unconscious!"

The girls ignored him as Hermione began to tell a story in a low voice about Hagrid buying a three-headed dog puppy from a man in a black cloak at a pub.

In later years, Hermione Granger would become Ginny's best friend and confidant.

* * *

Quidditch

In Ginny's second year, she was struggling to come out of her shell after the… incident last year and she needed something to distract herself when the memories got to be too much. That thing became Quidditch. That allowed her to form an opinion of Gryffindor's Quidditch team and there was no other word for it. Angelina was easily the coolest girl on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Ginny wanted to be just like her someday.

Which was not the reason she was hanging out by the Quidditch pitch while the Gryffindor Chasers we practicing maneuvers and catching. Ginny was watching with interest from the stands, wondering what it would be like to actually play Quidditch for the house team.

Angelina had a natural authority on the pitch, correcting little errors in both herself and her teammates with an almost ruthless efficiency. It made Ginny want to be a chaser one day.

Ginny decided she needed to talk with Angelina Johnson, and the best place to do that would be in the common room. So with that thought in mind, she left the chasers to practice and went to go find that Quidditch article to help start a conversation.

Ginny did not see Angelina Johnson again until later that evening when she was in the common room studying for Charms and was trying to make a plastic ball whistle a song when it flew across the room.

"Um… Angelina?"

She looked up and motioned for Ginny to come over, "What's going on Ginny?"

"I was just wondering if you had read this article from Quidditch Monthly about the best chasers of all time?" Ginny held out the article for her to take and look through.

Angelina flipped through it quickly, "I haven't, I've been busy with my homework and Quidditch practice." She scanned it quickly. "I can't believe Higgins is on this list, he's a dishonest little cheat!"

"I know! He tried to pull that stunt with the Tornados and the Quidditch Committee had to revise the rules on Chaser feints!"

Ginny and Angelina talked for roughly an hour before Angelina had to get back to work. Ginny felt accomplished when she went to bed that night.

Angelina Johnson was one of the first people to encourage Ginny's ambitions for a professional Quidditch career.

* * *

Home

Ginny barely managed to keep her comments to herself upon seeing Fleur on her eldest brother's arm. She looked at him slovenly. Offering her opinions on every aspect of life at the Burrow, from the cooking, to the cleaning, and the gnomes in the garden.

The _gnomes_ of all things!

Ginny had walked in on Fleur and Bill snogging in the garden after a late night walk around the property. Granted, it was the only time Fleur was not complaining about anything.

Fleur seemed eager to get to know her. She would come and sit with Ginny while she was taking care of her broomstick and talk. Fleur apparently wanted to French braid her hair.

"Iz jus' so pretty, Ginny!"

Sure, she had seen Fleur during the Tri-Wizard Tournament during her third year and thought she was an airhead who got where she did through good looks hiding her obnoxious personality. Having the women in her home unexpectedly, just magnified her bad traits and made Ginny feel a bit insecure about how she looked for a brief moment before remembering the Fleur was half-Veela. Any woman would have those thoughts for a few moments, no matter how confident she was.

So before Ginny went anywhere in her home she would check around corners and listen for any noise that was indicative of Fleur before going anywhere at all.

Fleur Delacour had a tendency to grow on people over time; Fleur eventually won Ginny over with her funny stories and great taste in wine.

* * *

Library

Ginny stretched upwards to grab the book on Transfiguration practices on for her essay for McGonagall. She was exhausted, but she could not remember why she was so tired. She felt like she had been awake but she knew she had slept. Tom was being so reassuring about her worries. He was telling her it was all right, that he would look after her.

That still offered no explanation for the blood and feathers on her robes.

Percy had been trying to follow her around to shove more pepper-up potion down her throat. Ginny did not think he would find her here. He was being pretty annoying about it.

Ginny sat down at the table and cracked the book open and hunched over the table to take notes occasionally sticking her hand in her bag to touch the diary. Tom had been less talkative the last couple of weeks.

There was a series of low whispers from the other side of the bookcase behind her. Low whispers and soft laughter.

"Audrey, what are you doing?"

"Looking for that book from the other day. I need it for the potions paper."

"Try summoning it, you're too short to reach it!"

"I'm not that short, Lucy."

"Don't call me that!"

Ginny laughed quietly before looking off to the side to find a tall figure with red hair checking some of the nearby nooks and crannies of the library. Ginny shoved her parchment into her bag and quietly got out of her seat and began to look for a way out without being seen by her brother.

She was sick of the smoke that came out of her ears with each dose of pepper-up potion.

"Look, I'm heading back to the common room to finish up my goblin rebellion paper for Binns. Find me later, Aud!"

"Sure, Lucia."

There was a muffled rustling noise as a tall blonde girl left the stacks with a armful of books. Ginny took another look where Percy was prowling about before slipping over to where the other girl was and pressed her back against the bookcase, and artfully hiding her bright red hair under her cloak and hat.

The girl apparently heard her and looked over. Ginny met her eyes for a brief moment (she was scruffy looking with long brown hair that hid most of her face) before glancing over to where Percy was prowling about, telling off second years for talking to loudly. He was on his way over to where the girl was working. Ginny sent her a pleading look hoping she understood. The girl went back to looking for books.

Ginny saw no way out of the library that could get her safely past Percy.

She could hear his footsteps coming closer to where she was hiding.

Ginny braced herself for pepper-up potion.

Then she heard a voice.

It was a quiet voice, shy even. "Excuse me, could you help me with something?"

"Of course," Percy's pompous tone was quiet and there was the sound of him pulling up a chair. "What do you need help with?"

"I'm wondering about the terminology Lockhart is using to explain how he defeated the vampire. I'm just not entirely sure what this description means and the spell does not sound real."

Ginny took the hint and crept quietly away as Percy began to explain the paragraph in question to the girl. She could see the library exit and slipped out into the corridor.

Audrey Causey was definitely one of the quietest people Ginny had ever met, but she in later years became a good friend to Ginny and Hermione.

* * *

The bonds forged through a shared surname, and childrearing created a strong bond between five very different women. They could trust each other with secrets, share the joys and pains of motherhood, and once in a while complain about their husbands over one of Fleur's bottles of wine.


End file.
